thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Chaulder
Introduction Character Background Elizabeth Chaulder is a woman who suffers from high anxiety. Her father was a police officer who died when she was young while riding with him around the holidays back in the early 90s. He was just pulling someone over to let them know their brake light was out and was killed in front of her. She used to see a psychiatrist who prescribed her medication to deal with her anxiety, but she ran out and found another alternative that calms her: Driving really fast. Now, she is alone and swamped with debt. She can't afford the meds so she steals cars to drive them around to calm her anxiety. In emergencies she does yoga to calm herself a little but it only holds her over for a very short while. Because of her dad, she considers police her family, even though they often do not see her the same light due to her antics. She is adamantly against violence, so she never hijacks cars, only picks unoccupied vehicles or she taunts the driver to exit the vehicle and tries to steal the vehicle while they are distracted(she gets punched out a lot). She does not do well at making friends. She attaches very strongly to someone but if they display any physical threats to anyone she gets very upset. She's not good at "revenge". Her version of making someone's life "hell" is a minor inconvenience like dropping an empty paper cup trash on their lawn. If she can, she will somewhat spin stories to police in order to frame you but often feels guilt and changes the story. Biography On her first day in the city, Elizabeth was getting accustomed to the environment. Her first day turned out for the worst when she was caught on the freeway to Senora Bay by a LSPD truck in a stolen teal blue vehicle marked with vehicle number 02AMR497. She began to speed to get away from the LSPD truck till she had to find cover to hide from the LSPD. She was unsuccessful in her escape when LSPD heard her whispering in the bushes and cuffed her. She attempted to make up a story, saying that a person in dark clothing escaped the car and she was just hiking in the woods till she saw the cop cars. The officer, Officer Andrews, decided to detain her instead of arresting her. She thought her story was enough to pose her as an innocent victim. Though, Officer Andrews decided to get Officer Bucky to get her to speak the truth. She broke down with the truth and they threw her into prison... for evading felony charges and vehicle thefts. After being freed from prison, she was caught by Officer Andrews again for stealing another vehicle and crashing near a local bank by Legion Square. She was fined for possession of stolen vehicle. She continues to get caught by Officer Andrews multiple times past this. On her way to the local bank, she found a stray cat on the road and decided to save it. She witnessed two women that looked like they were trying to hurt the cat. There, she encountered a taxi driver named Isabelle who thought Elizabeth was acting strange. Darby thought she was into beating cats up. She explained why she was trying to save the cat to both of them. Seeing the LSPD van on the street, Elizabeth tried to keep her cool and walked away to avoid their sight. Isabelle threatens Elizabeth that if she does not give them $50, then Isabelle would call Officer Andrews because Elizabeth admitted to stealing the car next to their taxi. Elizabeth begins to panic and pushes Isabelle, causing Darby to defend her friend by punching Elizabeth in the back. Elizabeth, still panicking, runs to her stolen vehicle and attempts to escape away. Darby chases after her but is unsuccessful of catching up to her. Several minutes later, Isabelle and Darby catch up to her in their taxi vehicle, threatening Elizabeth to give them $50. The LSPD arrive to the scene, interrogating not only Elizabeth but Isabelle and Darby too. She is soon taken to the office for further interrogation by Officer Mack. In prison, she encounters Isabelle again and was told to back away from her. Elizabeth decided to give it some thought and walked up to her again... with these quotations: "I am relaxed now. I had time to think. You're a bad person and you deserve bad things. I'll see you around." showing a sense of hate towards Isabelle. She encounters Isabelle again at the 24/7 Convenience Store on Innocence Blvd with a report in her hand. She got a police report of their incident and got her name "Ashley Hatchetson" on it. She threatens "Ashley Hatchetson" that she would be keeping an eye on her wherever she went. Outside the 24/7 store the same night, she stole Russell's bike and took off with it. Two days later, she comes into the 24/7 Convenience Store on Innocence Blvd and sees "Ashley" again. She begins to vandalize the store by dropping bags and bottles on the ground. As soon as Elizabeth left the store, "Ashley" confronts Elizabeth and punches her, causing a catfight. Police arrive and detain Elizabeth. "Ashley" presses charges for vandalism, sending Elizabeth to prison. During her weed trips, she was robbed by a suspicious male in black varsity jacket at gunpoint. She saw a police car and thought she would be saved. It drove away from her sight, leading her to being robbed. She decided to go to the police station to discuss about the problem and sees Deputy Mack. She questions why Mack went after the criminal instead of stopping by to save her. Mack tells her that the criminal that they were chasing had to be caught and was way more important than her case. He already knew she was the one dealing weed and told her if she hadn't sold weed, they would help her out. In a fit of anger, she pushed Mack back which led her to be arrested for battery. Upon reaching the cells, she had seen Boris locked up and felt a loss of trust to hear that he was the most dangerous criminal in all of Los Santos. Refusing to speak to Mack, she covered her face in the mattress and refused to speak with him. At that point, she was also losing faith in the police being her family. After being thrown in prison for charges of battery and selling weed, she confronts Boris and asks him why he was not being honest with her. Boris says nothing, causing Elizabeth to slap him in the face. She was never seen again after being released. Relationships Officer Andrews '''- Elizabeth trusts Andrew for helping her out. '''Deputy Mack - He is not too happy with Elizabeth stealing cars and wasting their time to catch her. He wants Elizabeth to change her ways. Chief Mason '- Not very happy with Elizabeth after she stole his car twice. '''Isabelle Knight '- Elizabeth shows hatred towards Isabelle because Darby punched her. Isabelle is not fond of Elizabeth because she tattled on her into jail. '''Boris - An acquaintance of Elizabeth, later she broke ties with him cause she found out he was violent and she did not like that. Category:Civilian Category:Characters